universe_2kfandomcom-20200214-history
SEASON 11 (Bring Back The Heat)
Following Season 10, It was decided that The Roar would be Re-branded to ROTT and KCW would be Re-branded to WHW, with there being more emphasis on TV matches as well as PPVs. With this decision being made it was agreed apon by Ribera Officials that all Title belts besides the Tag Team Titles( Held by The Usos) would be Vacated. WHW would abolish the Million Dollar Championship and instead Bring back JBL and by doing so the US Title, Whilst over on ROTT it was decided to Abolish the Undisputed Championship and bring back the Old School Next Ex Tee Title. Luke Harper would be Crowned Mid Card Champion after winnning an 8 man Battle Royal. The End: Of The Beginning * Chris Jericho def. Roman Reigns, Bobby Roode and Kalisto to win the Vacant World Championship * Kurt Angle def. Braun Strowman to win the Vacant Next Ex Tee Championship * The Usos© def. Sheamus & Cesaro * Jack Gallagher def. Luke Harper© * JBL© def. Kassius Ohno * Curt Hawkins def. Authors of Pain (Akam & Rezar) in a Handicap match via Count Out * Cedric Alexander won an 8 Man Battle Royal TakeOver * Seth Rollins def. Kurt Angle© and Braun Strowman * Chris Jericho© def. Bobby Roode in an Iron Man match (4-0) * The Usos© def. The Revival * Samoa Joe def. Jack Gallagher© * JBL© def. Tye Dillenger Money In The Bank WHW Exclusive PPV * Titus O'Neil def. Brian Kendrick, Finn Balor, Roman Reigns, JBL and Rusev in a 6 Man Ladder match to become Mr. Money In The Bank. * Chris Jericho© def. Kalsito * The Usos© def. #DIY (Tommaso Ciampa & Johnny Gargano) * Enzo '''def. Darren Young, Tony Neese, Zack Ryder, Papa Shango and Gran Metalik in a 6 Man Elimination match to Win the Vacant Heat Belt. * '''JBL© def. Curt Hawkins * Golden Truth (R-Truth & Goldust) def. The Colons in where the Losers would be Fired Following Money in the Bank, Cedric Alexander def. JBL© to become US Champion. Backlash ROTT Exclusive PPV * Seth Rollins© def. Kevin Owens * Samoa Joe©, Cesaro and The Miz went to a No Contest * The Usos© def. Heath Slater & Rhyno * Mustafa Ali '''def. Gregory Helms to becom the 1st Ever X Division Champion * '''Braun Strowman def. A-Train in a Hardcore match SummerSlam * Seth Rollins© def. The Miz, Barron Corbin, Dolph Ziggler, Braun Strowman and AJ Styles in an Elimination Chamber match * Sizzle def. Chris Jericho© * Jinder Mahal def. Samoa Joe© * Authors of Pain 'def. The Usos© * '''Rusev '''def. Cedric Alexander© * '''Nick Miller '''won the Heat Belt in an 8 Man Ladder match * '''Tozawa '''def. Mustafa Ali© No Mercy ''WHW Exclusive PPV * '''Sizzle© and Chris Jericho '''drew in a 4 Way Scramble with Rob Van Dam and Sheamus * '''Apollo Crews def. Rusev©, Roderick Strong and Cedric Alexander in a 4 Way Scramble match * The Usos '''def. Authors of Pain© in a Hell in a Cell Tag Team match * '''The Colons def. Golden Truth to become No.1 Contenders * Nick Miller© def. Papa Shango, Bo Dallas and Pyscho Sid Following No Mercy, It was Announced that ROTT Gerneral Manager Scott Steiner had Passed Away. One Night Stand ROTT Exclusive PPV * Seth Rollins© def. Kurt Angle * Lars Sullivan def. Jinder Mahall© and Barron Corbin, Lars Sullivan would announce his changing the name of the Mid Card Title to the Freakzilla Title in Memory of his Late Father Scott Steiner. * The Usos© def. The Colons * Kalisto def. Tozawa© and Gran Metalik * Braun Strowman 'def. AJ Styles to become No.1 Contender * '''Noam Dar '''def. Darren Young in an Open Challenge match Hell In A Cell: Cell Never Rises II ''WHW Exclusive PPV, With all Matches taking place within the Cell. * '''Batista def. Sizzle©, Kassisus Ohno, Chris Jericho, Shawn Michaels and Aliester Black in a 6 Man Iron Cell match. * Apollo Crews© def. Dean Ambrose * The Usos© def. Fa-Breeze * Roderick Strong def. Bobby Roode * Rick Martel def. Nick Miller©, Shane Thorne, Bushwacker Butch, Tatanka and Andre the Giant in a 6 Man Hell in a Cell match. RoadBlock ROTT Exclusive PPV * Jinder Mahal def. Seth Rollins© * Lars Sullivan© def. Kevin Owens * The Usos© '''def. The Gentleman Club (Aiden English & Jack Gallagher) * '''Noam Dar def. Kalisto© * Kurt Angle def. Cesaro in a No Holds Barred match Following RoadBlock, No Way Hose Would Win a Battle Royal to Gain the X Division Title. Survivor Series * Team ROTT (Braun Strowman, AJ Styles, Kurt Angle and A-Train) def. Team WHW (Curt Hawkins, Roman Reigns, Sizzle and Shawn Michaels) in a Traditional 8 Man Survivor Series match, Kurt Angle was Sole Survivor. * Jinder Mahal© vs Batista© never Happened * Lars Sullivan© def. Apollo Crews© in a Champion vs Champion match * No Way Hose© '''def. Rick Martel© in a Champion vs Champion match * '''The Usos© def. Sanity (Eric Young & Killian Dain) * Zack Ryder won a ROTT vs WHW Battle Royal Following Survivor Series, Zack Ryder def. No Way Hose© to Become X Dision Champion TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs ROTT Exclusive PPV * Jinder Mahall© def. Seth Rollins in a TLC match * Lars Sullivan© def. Rusev in a Tables match * Kurt Angle '''def. AJ Styles in a Ladder match to Become No.1 Contender * '''Matt Hardy '''def. Kevin Owens in a Chair City match * '''The Club (Karl Anderson & Luke Gallows) def. The Usos© in a TLC match * Killian Dain def. Zack Ryder©, Rhyno, The Miz, Mojo Rawley and Gan Metalik in a 6 Man Ladder match Following TLC, Dolph Ziggler def. Shinsuke Nakumura in a Feast or Fired match where the winner would get a Title shot and the loser would be Fired. Fastlane WHW Exclusive PPV * Batista© def. John Cena * Shawn Michaels def. Aliester Black in a No DQ match * The Usos '''def. Elias & Tye Dillenger to become No.1 Contenders * '''Apollo Crews© def. Dolph Ziggler * Sizzle '''def. Curt Hawkins * '''Rick Martel def. Mark Henry and Dude Love Royal Rumble * Samoa Joe '''won the Royal Rumble match last Eliminating Kurt Angle and Shawn Michaels * '''Batista© def. John Cena in a Last Man Standing match * Jinder Mahall© '''def. Kurt Angle * '''The Club© def. The Usos * Apollo Crews© def. Rob Van Dam, Tye Dillenger and Elias in a 4 Way * NIck Miller def. Killian Dain©, Noam Dar and Rick Martel * Rick Martel© def. Enzo Great Balls Of Fire WHW Exclusive PPV * Batista© def. Finn Balor * The Revival def. The Club© * Apollo Crews© def. Roderick Strong this was originally Bobby Roode but he was injured an replaced * Sizzle '''def. AJ Styles in a 1st Time Ever match * '''Buddy Roberts def. Rick Martel© and 4 others Saturday Nights Main Event ROTT Exclusive PPV * Jinder Mahall© def. Braun Strowman * Samoa Joe '''def. Kurt Angle in a Cage match for Joe's WrestleMania Spot * '''Karl Anderson & Dolph Ziggler def. The Revival© * Rusev '''def. Lars Sullivan© * '''Seth Rollins '''def. Barron Corbin to become No.1 Contender * '''Nick Miller© def. Rikishi, Bushwaker Luke and Larry Zybsko Following Saturday Nights Main Event, The Revival def. Karl Anderson & Dolph Ziggler© to Regain the Tag Titles. WrestleMania 9 * Samoa Joe def. Batista© * Seth Rollins def. Jinder Mahall©, Kalisto, Barron Corbin, Braun Strowman and Kurt Angle in an Elimination Chamber match. * Sizzle & Drake '''def. The Rock & Nick Miller in a Special Attraction Tag Team match * '''Aliester Black '''def. Apollo Crews©, Shawn Michaels and Roman Reigns * '''Lars Sullivan def. Rusev© in a Hell in a Cell Match * The Revival© def. The Usos in a 2/3 Falls match * Finn Balor & The Hardy Boys '''def. Dolph Ziggler & The Club in a 6 Man Tag match Pre show: * '''Roderick Strong '''def. Bobby Roode in a Loser Leaves Town match * '''Sheamus '''def. Cesaro in a Feast or Fired match * '''DDP def. 5 others in a Ladder match to win the Heat Belt * Cedic Alexander won the 5th Annual Egg Memorial Battle Royal